


rooftop affairs

by minokuro



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, but it can be a stand-alone!, heheh, kinda abandoned fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minokuro/pseuds/minokuro
Summary: In which Jinyoung takes two weeks off of work, and finds that his infatuation towards Jaebeom may be a little something more.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	rooftop affairs

“Jinyoung-ah, I’m going out with Suzy, so I won’t be back until midnight. Make sure to feed Nora and yourse-”

Jinyoung saw the way Jaebeom jutted out his chin when he laid sight upon the cigarette resting between his dainty lips. Decked out to the nines with his dark suit and tie, Jaebeom looked wonderful. A shame it was, really. During one of the rare times Jinyoung had gotten to appreciate his housemate’s allure, he was greeted with his glowering. 

Minutes that should have felt like seconds passed as the both of them stared at each other; one with a piercing glare and the other with a nonchalant gaze. 

“Since when did you start smoking again?” Jaebeom asked through gritted teeth, hands tightening around his car keys. Jinyoung really held back a scoff. What was Jaebeom going to do anyway? Punch him? Yeah, right. 

The older of the two watched cautiously as Jinyoung brought his fingers upon the cigarette, before opting to turn his back on the younger when he had just barely opened his mouth. 

“Save it. We’ll talk about this _later_.”

There wasn’t the usual kiss on the cheek, nor the hug Jaebeom would usually give him when he was leaving. 

That’s alright, he would just have to confront him _later_. 

Except that ‘later’ did not come at midnight, nor did it come on the next day. It was only on the second night that Jaebeom came back, trudging up the stairs to the rooftop of their building that Jinyoung saw him. Even so, ‘later’ did not come as Jaebeom swore at his still smoking form before walking down the stairs back to their shared apartment, leaving him alone at the rooftop again. He could have sworn that he heard the door slamming.

xx

No one ever visits the rooftop of their apartment building. Frightened by the hearsay of the site being a favoured place for jumping, none of the tenants were keen on visiting the rooftop at all.

But Jaebeom just shrugged before tugging at Jinyoung’s sleeve to follow him up the stairs. For a rooftop as ominous as described, Jinyoung was surprised that Ms Lee, the landlord, did not bother to lock the door to it. 

A low table and a small shed. That was all. Besides the two pieces of furniture that had definitely seen better days, there was nothing at all. The simplicity of it was _simply_ beautiful.

A stream of cold wind passed. With unspoken words, the rooftop became their little secret. 

xx

“What the fuck, Jinyoung!”

Of all the alarm tones Jackson had recorded for him, Jinyoung didn’t remember his friend ever recording that one. 

It was only when the swearing continued, followed by a rough slap to his hipbone did he realise that that was not how an alarm works at all, and that voice definitely did not belong to Jackson. 

“Jinyoung! Fucking hell, wake up!” Jaebeom yelled as he yanked Jinyoung’s right arm with excessive force, bringing the younger to crash into the older’s chest face first with a small “ooft”.

Jinyoung felt a warm hand on his forehead. He tried his best to not lean into the warmth emanating from his best friend, he really did, but at the end, he succumbed to temptation. 

“Why did you sleep out here in the cold?” Jaebeom asked, except that this time he was not screaming. The soft words that were breathed upon the shell of his ear made Jinyoung shivered. Jaebeom must have thought that he was quivering from the cold for the older man tugged him closer to his chest. 

“Hm, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung thought that he must still be dreaming. With the way Jaebeom was holding him so close to his heart and the soft touches of his fingers threading through his messy bed hair, Jinyoung could only sigh softly. 

“You slammed the door on me,” he muttered against Jaebeom’s shoulder, feeling the slumber taking over his eyes once again.

“God, Jinyoung-ah. The door was unlocked.”

“But you were mad at me.”

“For the right reasons,” he replied. Jinyoung let out a chuckle as he felt Jaebeom’s chin jutting out against the top of his head. 

“Laughing now, aren’t you?” Jaebeom pushed Jinyoung away gently.

Even in his sleep deprived eyes, Jaebeom really looked ethereal. God, he really must be dreaming. 

A beat passed. 

“Aigo, you really do look like shit,” Jaebeom cooed as he brought both of his palms on Jinyoung’s cheeks before squishing them together. 

“H-hyung, stop i-it,” he whined, attempting to pry his hyung’s hands away.

Jaebeom grinned, giving both of Jinyoung’s cheeks a light slap before letting go. “It’s a Monday. Go get dressed for work. Sleeping on that table really made you look like you just crawled out from hell.” 

“I took two weeks off,” Jinyoung muttered, rubbing his sore cheeks together.

“What? You didn’t tell me,” 

“Pft, you only told me about Suzy after two months-”

“I was nervous about your opinion, alright!” Jaebeom retorted, exasperated, throwing his hands up for the nth time whenever Jinyoung reminded him of said incident. 

Jinyoung rubbed his eyes, feeling a slight ache on the right of his head as he swung his legs over the edge of the table. 

“But Jinyoung-ah, are you alright? I think this is the first time you’re having this long of a break since you’ve started at the company years ago.” 

“Of course… why wouldn’t I be alright?” he said, shooting a rather forced grin towards Jaebeom. 

“Alright… then you can follow me to the supermarket later.” 

Jaebeom always knew when to drop certain matters.

xx

“You’re wearing my sweater.”

Jinyoung turned from where he was screening through the seemingly endless packets of dried pasta.

Jaebeom had his head turned downwards with his hands placed nonchalantly in his pockets. What did he want now? 

“I didn’t realise…”

“Realise what? Help me get that, would you? Can’t reach it,” Jinyoung mumbled, clutching their list in one hand with the other outstretched towards the top shelf.

“That you were wearing my sweater,” Jaebeom replied as he shrugged his shoulders. Jinyoung relished in the short moment when Jaebeom enveloped him as the older reached over him to grab the tub of gochujang sitting on the top shelf. 

It was just his green balant hoodie, and it wasn’t the first time he had stolen it from Jaebeom’s closet.

“What about it? Don’t worry. I’ll give it back,” Jinyoung scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Like you ever will…”

“Then what about it, Im Jaebeom-sshi?

“It looks good on you.”

"..."

Jaebeom snickered; he must have caught sight of the blush that had risen onto Jinyoung’s cheeks. 

“L-let’s just pay,” he simply replied before shouldering past Jaebeom.

“Why of course. Anything for our Jinyoung-ie,” Jaebeom sing-songed, clearly enjoying the blushing mess behind him as he proceeded to walk towards the cashier. 

“Ow, did you just pinch me?”

“For idiots like you.”

“Really? Civilisation must have really gone down the drain,” Jaebeom mumbled.

Damn, he should have seen that second pinch coming.

xx

Jinyoung stared at the groceries on their counter from the sofa. He really should be putting them away instead of writing an email to one of his past clients during his leave. 

Jaebeom had to finish polishing up some lyrics back at the studio. Jinyoung knew that that meant that he was going to stay over at Suzy’s since her apartment is closer to the studio and Jaebeom could never be bothered to travel all the way back home late at night. 

Staying over at Suzy’s

_12.06am_

Rmbr to lock the door

_12.06am_

Stay safe ;))

_12.08am_

Jinyoung sighed. He saw the texts coming, even so, he couldn’t help but to feel a dull ache in his chest.

He sauntered to his room, reaching underneath his bed to retrieve a small cookie tin. 

He hastily grabbed the pack of cigarettes and his favourite lighter from the tin before heading out of the apartment. He wondered how long it would take for Jaebeom to find his stash of cigarettes this time.

He closed the door to their apartment softly, leaving the thought of work behind but not the thought of Jaebeom by his side - he kept that thought in his heart. 

xx

Jinyoung looked down on the usual bustling street, except that there was no one tonight. All was silent, save for the puffs of smoke he blew into the chilly autumn air and the blinking of that one street light. Ms Lee would have to call for the electrician again. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was chapter one! I'll be adding additional characters/tags/relationships along the fic btw...
> 
> Update: Hi! So... urm I may have forgotten that this account exists and the fact that I have the drafts of the follow-up chapters to this in my files... But I'm going to mark this fic as completed for now! Maybe (most probably not tbh) I'll update this, but thank you so much for reading and leaving comments. So sorry to those who expected a second chapter ^^ This author is trash (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧
> 
> my twt https://twitter.com/minokuroh


End file.
